Kinetic models of maternal-fetal exchange of nutrients (iodide), metabolites (createnine), hormones (T3, T4) and drugs are being developed for man and other species using literature data. The models are used to integrate data, to test hypotheses of normal and abnormal system functions and regulations. The model will be useful for future designs of therapeutic regimens for pregnant women.